The Decision
by apples n' cheerioes
Summary: Hate the title. About something that hapens later in the story. It is a percabeth with some action and adventure. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Percy POV**

THUMP!!

"Ow." I muttered. I had fallen off my bed. But then I noticed, it wasnt my bed i fell off of, it was the couch in the middle of my living room. Then i remembered. Annabeth had spent the night at my apartment (my Mom's apartment) because I was going to take her to the movies later today. I looked at the clock down the hall. 7:32 AM. "Man i'm gonna be tired tonight" I said, rubbing the back of my head. _Great, I thought, its gonna swell._

"Morning." I heeard behind me. I turned around quickly and grabbed for riptide, but I just slapped my leg forgetting I only had on a pair of boxers on.

"Ow." I muttered again.

"Smooth Seaweed-Brain" Annabeth said sweetly. She was wearing a spaghetti strap shirt and a pair of short boxers.

"Shut up" I told her jokingly. She smiled and gave me a hug. I returned the favor. We stood there for about 5 minutes untill my mom walked in.

"Perc- oh, should i go?" We pulled away from each other, both of us burning red.

"No," I groaned, "Its fine, I was just about to take a shower anyway." I smiled at Annabeth and walked into the bathroom.

**Annabeth POV**

After Percy had walked into the bathroom I started thinking to myself. _What am I doing?! This is Percy! Seaweed-Brain! I had just hugged him romanticly! Well, thats what it seemed like to me. I wonder whats Percy was thinking. But it didn't matter, Mom would kill me if she knew my feelings for Percy._ I stood there thinking for about 5 minutes.Then i looked at Mrs. Jackson, she had her hand over her mouth to keep her from giggeling. When she noticed that I was looking at her she quickly stopped. I completely forgot about Percy taking a shower I walked into the bathroom and saw Percy, without any clothes on and only the towel he was holding in front of his you-know-what staring at me, blushing beyond belief. I did too. I quickly looked away.

"S-s-soryy." I stuttered. When i looked back he had the towel around him.

"S-okay, I mean, its not like you saw anything." he said, with a nervous smile. I blushed even more. We just stood there in an akward silence for about a mintue until he said, "Did you want to use the shower, because you can, I just finished mine.

"Y-y-ya" I was stuttering again. And just like that, he walked akwardly to his room, and shut the door. I closed the door right after he did and just stood there for what seemed like an hour, trying to figure out what happened. Finally after about 5 minutes, I took off my shirt.

**Percy POV**

I had quickly gotten dressed and started walking out my door. But before I did I left a note for Annabeth on my bed and left. During the whole shower inncident my Mom had left for work. I slowly climbed down the stairs thinking. After i had gotten out of the apartment complex, I quickly ran to the store to pick up some milk for my mom. I wasn't thinking anymore. Just one thing was going through my mind. _Annabeth. _I wanted to spend the whole day with her before i took her to the movies.

Then i noticed someone familiar standing at the end of the block. I started running faster yelling "GROVER!!" he quickly turned around with a worried expression on his face. I ran up to him and said, "Grover whats wrong? You look like Kronos just rose again. And please don't tell me he has risen again, 'cuz i just dealt with him 3 months ago and i don't wanna deal with him again." (if I haven't mention yet i turned 16 3 months ago)

"NO!" Grover sreamed, "Its Annabeth, shes lost, last night she just dissapeared from camp!"

"Damn G-man, s-okay, I picked her up from camp last night, she is staying at my place and later today we are going to 'da movies."

"Oh thank the gods!" Grover panted."So have you figured it out yet?" he asked curiously.

"Figured what out?"

"That you love Annabeth."

**Annabeth POV**

I had just gotten out of the shower and walked into Percy's room when i saw a note on his bed that said: ANNABETH. I unfolded the note and read,

_Dear Annabeth,_

_Be ready by 9:00 am, I want to spend the whole day with you. If you are wonderering where I am I ran to the store for my mom, if you need anything, just Iris-message me. I have a couple of gold dramchas in my drawer if you need one. _

_Percy_

Suddenly i felt excited. Percy wanted to spend the whole day with ME? ME? I quickly got dressed, and thought what the day would be like.

**Percy POV**

"I DON'T LOVE ANNABETH!!"

"Yes you do Percy." Grover said, getting a little annoyed.

"NO!!"

"Percy, yes you do, it was even part of the prophecy, it said, _after the one decides the fate of Olympus, the one will fall in love with a child of a Athena_, and, to prove my point even more, basicly drool when you watch her swim."

"Whatever Grover, I don't have time for this I have to get back to Annab-" I never finshed my sentecne before being thrown to the side of a building.I was almsot knocked out unconcious, my body was crumpled on the cold cement of the sidewalk. I looked up, and saw grover trotting away from...The Minotaur.

"Oh shit!" I yelled. I quickly uncapped Riptide and lunged toward the bull-man. As if on cew, he turned around and socked me right in the face. I was thrown 40 yards back, and i was laying in the middle of a city park. I tried to stand, but my leg wouldn't let me. I looked around for Grover, but he was no where to be found. _Whats happening to him? _I thought. I looked at The Minotaur, he was looking to see where I went. I looked the opposite direction and saw a pond about 30 yards away. I started to crawl. I looked back, and saw the bull/man/guy staring me down. He snorted. As i was crawling, I prayed to Poseidon, _Dad, please, I really need a miracle._ Just then, i saw a kid jump in to the pond almost covering me with water from the splash. A sudden sensation of energy shot through my body, i got up and ran as fast as I could towards the pond. I was almost there when my leg gave up on me again. I fell into a jogger.

"Hey!! What the HELL?! Watch where your going!" I was fixing to put him in his place when i saw The Minotaur charging towards me. I rolled into the pond while the jogger looked at me strangely. I was fixing to warn him when The Minotaur charged into him, sending his limp body flying until i couldn't see him. I focused back at The Minotaur. I willed the water from the pond to douse the bull, and it did. When he was distracted I jammed Riptide into the monsters belly. It looked at me wide-eyed. And then, POOF!! He was gone, just a bunch of Powder was left.

"Please be the only attack for today. Please."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:I do not own the PJO series. also, the reason Percy didn't take his car to the store is because it wasn't that far away, so, ya.**

Chapter 2

**Annabeth POV**

Just as i was finished getting dressed, Percy burst through the door and hit the ground with a loud _CRACK!!_ "Oh my gods Percy are you all right?!" I said, worried, he had a bunch of holes in his shirt, but no injuries. Not a sctrach, bruise, anything.

"Ya, i'm fine, just a minotaur attack." he said sarcasticly.

"Minotaur? Percy what happened?! And why don't you have any scratches?!"

"Found a pond in a park, 'dats where i killed it, also sent a jogger flying, and the water sealed up my wounds.

"I'm just glad your alright, i mean, who else was i going to spend the rest of the day with?"

"Well, you could spend it with Luke"

"PERCY! Don't even joke about things like that!"

"Okay, tell ya what, I'm gonna go change, while you get the car keys. Mm-k?"

"Mm-k."

**Percy POV**

When I walked into my room I imeaditly reached into my pocket and threw Riptide on my desk. Once i had put on a new change of clothes, i started walking out, but I hesitated. I stared at my drawer for 30 seconds, and then I told myself, "Better safe than sorry." I grabbed Riptide, stuffed it down my pocket, turned out the lights and walked out. When I closed the door and turned around I saw Annabeth jinggling my car keys. As I shuffeled by i grabbed them from her hands and she smiled. She followed me down the stairs until we got outside and next to my car.

"Oooooo, is that a Squba car?! I didn't even know that they had come out!" Annabeth grinned, staring in awe.

"Ya well," I mumbled, "Gift from my dad."

"Its nice." She started walking over to her side of the car. I hurried over there.

"Lemme get that for you" i said, trying to act like a gentlemen.

"Thanks, Seaweed-Brain." I rolled my eyes and got into the car. "So, where to first Seaweed-Brain?"

"Im gonna show you this whole town." And just like that, the engine started.

_10 hours later_

"Wow Seaweed-Brain, you sure do know how to have a great time." Annabeth said, exhausted from all the things she did today.

"Ya, well, i've been told that." I replied.

"By who?"

"Well..me." Annabeth started to giggle.

"Man Percy, i sure am tired."

"Hey, the days not over, we still gotta see that movie don't we? And we won't see each other til' summer."

"Ya, your right." Right after she finished the sentence she bit her lip. I acted like i didn't notice and started the car. In about 10 minutes we had reached the movie theater. When I parked the car i looked into her piercing gray eyes. After about 1 mintue of staring at each other, i quickly snapped out of it and got out of the car and opned her door.

"After you, Miss." I joked

"Thank-you, i will tip you later." She said, mocking me. I rolled my eyes and shut the car door. As we were walking towards the theater. I was staring at Annabeth out of the corner of my eye. I was a couple inches taller then her now. But then, I did something bold. I put my arm around her shoulders as we walked. She didn't seem to minnd. She just looked at me and blushed. I wonder what she was thinking.

**Annabeth POV**

_OHMYGODSPERCYJUSTPUTHISARMAROUNDME!!_

**Percy POV**

"So," i said to her, "What movie do you want to see?"

"Ummmmmmmm," Annabeth replied, "I don't know, a romantic comedy perhaps?"

"Sure, whatever you say." I purchased the tickets and we walked into our movie. The whole time we never even payed attention to the movie, we just talked and laughed the whole time. Near the end of the movie, my lips got close to Annabeths, just as we were about to kiss, I felt a sudden pain in my stomach. I looked down and saw that my shirt was all bloody, i was bleeding. I looked straight ahead. And a cyclops was standing in front of me. I tried to uncap Riptied but I was swatted aside, hitting the movie screen.

"Oh my God!! Holy shit!!" everyone in the theater screamed. I wasn't sure what they were seeing, bUt i bet it was bad. I tried to stand up but another cyclops was in front of me. I quickly jabbed Riptide into his eye

"Ow" he said, suprised. Then, the cyclpos burst into dust. I looked back to where i was sitting and saw 2 cyclops's around Annabeth. _Where are all these coming from? _I then saw one of the cyclops punch Annabeth and I heard her bellow in pain. A sudden anger shot through my body. With all the energy i had left, i threw Riptide at one of the cyclops and he burst into dust. Annabeth then grabbed Riptide and started fighting the other cyclops, hand-to-sword. The another cyclops was throwing chairs from the theater everywhere. One hit a poor women who was trying to escape. I was so busy lying on the ground and watching the fight that i didn't notice the other cyclops standing over me. He stried to stomp on my face but i rolled away, my wounds hurting like hell everytime they touched the cold ground. He then stepped on my leg, almost crushing it into the dust monsters turned into when they die.

I tried to sream in pain but all that came out was "Awwwwwwwwooooooooooooogaaaa!!" just as i yelled that, the cyclops beat my face in. I blacked out.

I kept going in and out, waking up to see glimpses of the fight. But, the last thing I remember was feeling Annabeth drag my almost lifeless body away. I looked at her, huge tears were streaming down her face. I could hear her sobbing and saying "Please don't die Percy!! PLEASE!! I... I... I lo-" I blacked out again, not remebering what she said.

**So? What did you think of this chapter? Do you want more action or more Percabeth? please review and tell me how i can be a better writer.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: i do not own the PJO series and never will. damnit.**

**Chapter 3**

**Percy POV**

I felt a warm liquid dribble down my bruised chin. I barely opened my eyes and saw a familiar looking satyr spoon feeding me nectar. "PER-" I blacked out again.

Then next time I woke up, I was alone in my cabin at Capm Half-Blood. I slowly and painfully sat up. I looked down at my bare chest, and saw deep cuts in my skin, and a huge bandage going across my stomach. I lifted up my blanket and saw that my right leg, the one the cyclops stood on, was in a cast. I figured it was broken. I saw a pair of crutches next to my bed. I reached for them and snagged them. With all my strength I stood up. I walked over to the mirror to see what i looked like. And I looked like shit. My face looked like someone had cut me with a weed-wacker. I didn't dare look under the bandage. I turned around and saw a scar about 8 in. long across my shoulder. The way I was cut looked like it was a tattoo. "The ladies will love this." I mummbled to myself. I limped back to my bed, and fell asleep without even bothering to get under the blankets.

The next time I came out of my slumber, Annabeth was sitting over me, tears streaming down her face. "Please wake up. For me Percy, please! Wake up." She said softly. She started brushing her hand through my hair.

She must've of not noticed I had woken up so i sad, "Well, ok, for you."

"HUUUUH!! PERCY!!" She hugged me with all her strength, which suprisingly was alot.

"Ow! Ow!! Carefull, carefull, I still feel like i have been thrown off a mountain like Luke."

"Sorry Percy, its just, I was afraid to lose and I-" She started to sob.

"Hey come on. Don't do that. Its ok, don't worry, I will never leave you." I looked outside, and noticed it was the middle of the night.

She wiped her tears and took a deep breath. "Oh my Gods, I lost track of time! I didn't realize how late it has gotten. I can't go back to my cabin without the harpies eating me."

"Why don't you stay the night here, Annabeth."

"Thanks Percy, I appreciate this." I rolled over on my bed to make room for Annabeth. She carefully slipped into the covers. It was kind of akward because she was fully dressed in her orange camp shirt, and a pair of jeans. When all I had on was a pair of boxers.

"Annabeth, are you really gone sleep in that?" I asked.

"Well, I just thought it would be akward and all."

"No, its okay. Get comfortable."

"You sure?" That was like asking me, _Are you sure you wanna see me half naked?_

"Ya I'm sure, its ok, I won't look if you don't want me to."

"Thanks. Its ok" She got back out of bed, and untied her ponytail. She put the rubberband on the desk. She then peeled off her shirt. Wearing only a baby-blue bra. I had never noticed how beutifull Annabeth was, body and all. _That's kind of shallow of me._ I thought. She then unbuckeled her jeans and pulled them down. She then slipped back into bed with me.She turned and looked at me. She smiled. I smiled back. She then put her arms around me. And I did the same. Then we both drifted off into sleep.

The dream I had that night was the best I've had in a while.

I was at the movies with Annabeth, and we were doing the same thing we did when I took her to the movies whenever that was. I didn't even know the date. Anyway, it then came around to the part where we started fighting the cyclops's, but there wasn't any cyclops around. I leaned forward just as Annabeth did. And we kissed. I put my hands on the back of Annabeths head. She placed her hands on my back We started making out. I heard in the backround, "Momma, why this that boy hurting that pretty little girl?" His voice sounded like he was eight. And just like that, I woke up.

When I woke up I saw that Annabeth had rolled over and her back was facing me. My arm was around her. I stared at her beauty for what seemd like a lifetime. I then noticed that her underwear had slipped down a bit and was on her thighs. Her butt was exposed. I started burning up. I realized how akward it would be when she woke up. So, I tried to pull her panties back up. I was about half-way up when i heard, "Percy, why is your hand on my ass, and why is my ass bare?" she said, sounded like she was mad, offended, annoyed, and embarrsed all at the same time.

"Um..uhh.it..its...I...I was...uh...trying to prevent akwardness?"

"What do you mean? I seems like you were 'bout to rape me!!"

"NO NO NO NO!! I was..uh...when I woke up, I noticed that your drawers got pushed down to your thighs, so, to prevent you from being embarresed, I tried to pull them up."

"Huuuuuuuh," I could tell she cooled down abit, "Its nice to have you back, Seaweed-Brain," She rolled over and looked at me, "And besides, I saw the same thing when i walked in on you after you got out of the shower, so I guess, we are kinda even now." She smirked. We were now both redder then a firetruck.

We just laid there for about 30 minutes when the door burst open, and standing in the doorway was Clarisse, in full battle armor. "Percy we-oh. Annabeth, why the Hades are you in bed with Percy?" Annabeth quickly jumped out of bed, completley forgetting about her pants problem. She realized after about 6 seconds and quickly pulled them up, but, I had already seen her butt so it didn't matter, they were only pulled down in the back.

"Um, last night I came to see how Percy was doing and, I lost track of time and I had to spend the night in the cabin"

"You sure? 'Cuz it looks like you did it with Pe-"

"I DIDN'T!! Now tell me why you came!"

"Its the dragon guarding the golden fleece. It suddenly just started going beserk, we already have 4 casulties, and many wounded."

"Oh my Gods, ok I'm coming!" Annabeth quickly threw on her clothes, and followed Clarisse out. I was starting to get out of bed When Annabeth told me, "Percy, your hurt, you won't be much help and you will probably get yourself killed."

"But-"

"Percy!"

"Ok!! Fine!!" And just like that, she charged outside. I just hoped she would be alright.

**Well, that was an, **_**interesting **_**chapter. Tell me what you think, tell me how I can be a writer, and if you're offended or something by this, **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO series, damnit, why didn't i think of it first.**

**Chapter 4**

**Annabeth POV**

I folllowed Clarisse onto the battlefield. And what I saw was something I thought could only happen in the Underworld. There were half-bloods being thrown left and right by a giant dragon. "Oh my Gods!" I screamed.

"Stop screaming and fight!" Clarisse barked. She ran straight into the dragon and threw her spear into it. The dragon let out a small roar, then threw Clarisse aside with its tail. She was thrown into the basketball court. She wasn't moving. There were many wouned every where, and about 10 casulties. This dragon had somehow gotten alot stronger. I turned around and saw the Apollo kids readying their bows.

"Readdddy, FIRE!!" One of the ordered. Then, arrows covered the sky and all hit its mark. The dragon. It didn't seem to affect the dragon. It just turned and looked at them. And starting breaathing fire. None of them were killed by it, but they were cooked. I ran over to Travis and Connor Stoll.

"Okay, I'll take front," I told them, telling them the plan. "While I am doing that, one of you stab the dragon in its leg," I heard screaming in the background. "Then, the other one will try to cut off its head.

"Got it." they both said at the exact same time.

"Alright, lets do this." So then, I threw a shield I found on the ground at the dragon. I got its attention. But not for long. It just looked at me for a while then screeched. Then, it looked back at the Stoll brothers. "TRAVIS, CONNOR!! LOOK OUT!!" I warned them. But it was to late. They both looked up at it and the dragon lunged at Connor, grabbing him with his mouth.

"CONNOR!!" Travis cried. The dragon starting shaking around Connor's body, and then finally, taking him down in 1 gulp. I watched just as Travis a lump travel down the dragon's neck. The dragon then looked at Travis. Travis was just standng there in shock, huge tears streaming down his face.

"No." I whispered, hoping some miracle would happen. And one did.

Just as the dragon was about to eat Travis, I heard in the backround, "Hey, ass hole, lay off my friend!!" It was Beckendorf. He slashed down at the dragon's tail, cutting it off. The dragon turned around quickly, knocking Travis to the side. The dragon looked at Beckendorf. He tried to stab the dragon, but it knocked his sword aside. It was about to cook Beckendorf but I threw my knife at the dragon, and I hit it. The knife buried into the dragon's neck. He was about to come after me but Chris Rodriquiz (hope i spelled that right.) came charging at the dragon. The dragon picked Chris up, and started sqeezing. Blood started dripping from the dragon's hands. He threw the almost lifeless body to the side. I looked back at to where Clarisse was thrown, and she was sobbing, crawling towards Chris. I looked back at Chris, and he was coughing up blood. I had to keep the dragon away from both of them, so I started to charge towards him.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!'' I screamed as I ran to my death. The dragon looked at me and roared. While I was running I realized something. Something important. I didn't have a weapon. I was screwed. "Oh shit." I managed to spit out before the dragon but its front feet on me. I was pinned to the ground, the dragon right above me. Staring at me. My whole life started flashing before my eyes. I remembered me being born, being a brain baby, I remebered surviving with Luke, Thalia, and Grover, trying to make it to Camp Half-Blood. I remembered Luke betraying all of us and joining Kronos' army. I remembered having to hold up the sky. But the thing I remembered most, was Percy. And how I would never get to tell him how I felt. I pictured his jet black hair, his witty personality, and his dreamy, sea-green eyes. I started to cry, not because I was about to die, but because I never told Percy my feelings for him. "Well, ready or not, here I come Underworld." I thought.

But then, I heard something coming from the beach. I heard water. I then felt a cool breeze coming towards me. I looked straight back and saw a torpedo of water, heading staright for the dragon. I looked back at the dragon, and it wasnt moving. The water hit the dragon with so much pressure, it cut its head off. Its head fell near me. And its body fell over. I stood up, my chest hurting like hell. I looked over to Chris, and I saw a wounded Clarisse treating Chris, I looked back back at the Apollo archers and they were busy treating their burns. I looked at Travis, and he was sitting in the middle of the grass, holding himself, sobbing and Screaming "CONNOR!!" Then, I looked at The Poseidon cabin and saw Percy, standing right in front of it on his crutches, and only in a pair of boxers. I realized he had saved my life. He then fainted.

"PERCY!!"

**Muwhahaha I am so mean with these cliff hangers. Tell me what you think! And sorry for not having comedy in this one, thats kinda hard when people are dying left and right. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO series or any of its characters, damn**

**Chapter 5**

**Percy POV**

I woke up, again, in my cabin. And I knew exactly what happened this time. I saved Annabeth. Which reminded me. I quickly sat up and looked around, and saw Annabeth, sitting in the corner of my cabin, looking at a bunch of photos, and I could hear her quietly crying. _Damn,_ I thought, _She sure has been worried about me lately. No one would be worried this much unless...no, it can't be._ I finally said "So, I guess we are even now?"

She stopped crying, "Damnit Percy! You could of died! Why didn't you listen to me?!" Her voice became a little more angry, but more relieved then anything.

"Ya, but if I didn't, you wouldn't be yelling at me right now." I smirked.

"Percy, please, don't scare me like that."

"Only if you don't."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh please," I said in a sarcastic tone, "When I limped out of my cabin, I saw that you were fixing to have your face chewed off."

"I guess you're right, but-"

"But nothin'. We both are going to have to take risks and you know that, but, we have to look out for each other." She smiled when I said that.

"Well Seaweed-Brain, I guess you're right. Look, I will talk to you later, I'm gonna be late for archery, later." She said on a happy note and started walking out the door.

"Ya, talk to you later!" I called as she walked out of the door. I sat there thinking if she returned my feelings, I mean, we were about to kiss at the movies. And that wouldn't be our first, but the first one was only for luck. I sat there dumbfounded, then remembered the photos she was looking at. I rolled off my bed and crawled towards the photos. I reached out and grabbed one of them. It was a picture of me and Annabeth, with our arms around each other's shoulders sitting on a couch grinning. I smiled. _I remember this picture,_ I thought, _this was from my 16th birthday, before I fought Kronos._ I thought happily to myself and tried to stand up. I hopped over to my drawer on one leg and put on a fresh set of clothes. Then I grabbed my crutches and limped out of my cabin. The sun blinded me so I quickly shielded my eyes with my hand, letting go of my crutches. "Oh Crap!" I yelled as I hit the ground witha thud.

"Let me help you up." A familiar voice said. I looked up and saw who it was. Grover.

All I could think of to say was, "WHY THE HELL DID YOU LEAVE ME WITH THE MINOTAUR!?"

"I..I was...Uh...I'm sorry... I was scared...and...I'M SO SORRY PERCY!!" He started to do a mix of bleating and crying.

I couldn't stay mad at Grover, he waas my main goat. "Its ok Grover." I said calmly.

"No its not, you could have died."

"Look, Grover, that never would've happened, I mean, I fought frickin Kronos! AND WON! Do you actually think the Pussy Minotaur could've killed me?"

Grover calmed downa bit and wiped his nose. " I guess your right."

"Thats not the first time today." I said.

"Well...I'll see you later."

"Alright, later."

Then after that I limped around and started catching up with my friends. I first went up to Beckendorf.

"Sup Beckendorf." I said.

"Hey Percy."

"So, the battle yesterday was pretty tough right?"

"Yesterday? Percy that was two weeks ago."

"Man I've been out for that long?"

"I guess so." Beckendorf said, he then went back to the sword he was forging.

I sighed then limped off. I was contemplating either talking to Chiron, or Clarisse first. Since the battle with Kronos, me and Clarisse have become good friends. I decided Chiron was more important. I started towards the big house. When I finally arrived I saw Chiron Just sitting at the table, doing nothing.

"Uh, hey." I said nervously.

"Why hello Percy." Chiron replied.

"Um, what was the deal with the dragon yester- 2 weeks ago?"

"Someone had poisined the dragon into which it made it more violent, but, no one knows who did it."

I thought back to what Luke had done my first summer here, letting that monster into the camp borders when we played capture the flag. (Sorry I can't remember what it was) I'm glad Annabeth stabbed that shit-head in the stomach. He deserved to DIE.

"So who do you think it it?"

"Honestly Percy, I don't know, I origunally thought It was one of the Stoll brothers, but when the dragon killed Connor, I started to have my"

"HOLD THE F-ING PHONE!! Connor is dead?!"

"I'm afraid so Percy." He said in a sad tone. I then walked off. _One of my friends had died._ I thought. I could'nt stand the feeling. I had to talk to my closest friends. Annabeth. Duh.

It took me a while to get over to the archery range. I just hoped to Gods she was still there, and alone. Luckily, she was.

"Hey." I said, and then my eyes started to get all red.

"Percy whats wrong?" She said, dropping her bow and running over to hug me.

"Connor is dead." I said miserably. "Dead."

"Percy, I know its hard, and I know he was one of your close friends, but you of all people should know what being a half-blood is like."

"I...I...I know," I managed to spit out in between my breathes, sobbing at the same time. Its just," I took a deep breath in, and sobbed more, and Annabeth began to hold me tighter. "Thats not what I'm upset about, I just realized," I started to cry even harder, "That could've been you." I then began to sob into her shoulder, I then noticed, she was crying to now. I realized she was still holding on to me. So I returned the favor. That cheered us both up a little. I looked down into her piercing gray eyes, and she looked up into my sea-green eyes.

Our faces were getting closer, and our lips were just about an inch apart when I heard, "Chiron wants all the campers to-" It was Clarisse. "Am I interrupting?" We both pulled away from each other. "Are you sure nothin happened between you two in bed a couple weeks ago?

"Are you sure nothin' is happening between you and Chris?" Annabeth replied. I looked over at Clarisse and she was even redder then us.

"So, Chiron wants us, got it." I said. The the three of us walked off.

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I have been a little busy and I have had writers block. And I might not update for a little while either because I have exams coming up. Blaaaa. So, anyway, tell me what you think!**


End file.
